The Black Alpha and The Green Omega
by KatThings
Summary: So first story timmee yayyyy. Yeah I'm just going to keep it a secret until you read it. Shidge.


**I DO NOT OWN VOLTRON, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY WRITEING. ALSO I KINDA GOT INSPIRATION FROM THE MOVIE ALPHA AND OMEGA, SO YEAH.**

 **Hi,**

 **This is my first story I have ever posted online, so that's great. I'm kinda scared about posting this, but I'll just have to deal with it I guess.** **Please leave a review and tell me how I can improve, anyway on with the story.**

Pidge lay under a tree just outside of the cave the pack kept the pups in, bruised and beated from a fight she had started with another wolf. _Sen-rek,_ no _Sendek_ was his name.

This _S_ endek dude had been teasing her for her size, height and coat colour so she had fought back, even though most of his points were true. But that had brought her to where she was now.

Half way through the fight, _Sendek_ had called a few of his ' drones ' and had them corner her so that she couldn't get away as they attacked her.

When the fight was almost over, their alpha male, Shiro, had caught them. When he spoke up, Sendek looked horrified. He had tried to convince Shiro that Pidge had started it. But Shiro had not belived him for some reason, lectured them both then had sent Pidge to her ' post ' .

No one, not even Pidge's best friends, Lance and Hunk had known about this, but Pidge has a crush on Shiro. She has ever since she and her brother, Matt, had first seen Shiro, when they had been accepted into the pack.

Pidge heard walking close to her, so she got up into a stance and looked around. She had been greatful to see Hunk , a big, broud and brown-ish yellow wolf and Lance, a dark blue, lanky wolf, walking over to her.

Hunk's eyes widened when he saw the state of her. Lance ran over and looked her all over. It looked as if he was counting the scrapes and wounds on her.

" Had another fight huh? " Lance asked, you could hear the consern in his voice, then moved out of the way so Hunk , whom was the packs healer, could get a better look at her.

Pidge nodded and made a ' mhm ' sort of noise, clenching her jaw shut in pain as Hunk acidenitally touched a wound she had on her hind leg.

" Sorry " Hunk said quickly backing away. " Guessing by the look in your eyes your upset, why? Is it because you lost, or because of ' wolf dads ' lecture? " Lance asked, looking a bit more conserned.

Pidge sighed. " I-It's because I lost. " She lied. The real reason she was upset was because of Shiro, she felt like she had dissapointed him.

Hunk applied some sort of paste onto her wounds, trying his best not to get it into her soft, green fur. After that he put a few leaves over the wounds then told Pidge to rest, and Lance took over her post so she could.

When she got back to her usual sleeping spot, a secret cave her and her brother shared. She layed down in front of her spare computer parts she had stolen from a humans back yard shed, and began to place parts into place.

When she felt the slightest bit tired, she retreated to one of the two small piles of dried up grass in the corners of the cave and fell asleep almost instantly.

XxXxXx

Pidge awoke to the sound of two voices, one she instantly knew was her brothers , the other she had to regester for a moment then realised it was Shiro's.

She rolled over so she was on her other side so she could see the wolves. Yep that was them.

She stared at the two for a few moments, watching the scrawny honey-ish coloured wolf talk with the more buff, black and white alpha, whom also had one of his legs replaced with a robotic one, given to him by a human not so long ago.

She blushed at the sight of her crush but then groaned. She sat up slowly and stretched out like she always would, it had always been a habit.

Pidge stood up and walked over to the others. She was behind Shiro when she asked " Matt, what the hell is the quiznak-ing time..? " .

Shiro jumped , he hadn't realised Pidge was up until she had spoken. Matt laughed, then replied to Pidge with " It's twelve in the afternoon, I was going to wake you up at your usual time, but mister male alpha here insisted that you had a day off again. "

Pidge sat down near her brother , then nodded at Shiro thankfully. She definantly didn't feel like looking after the pups today. Surprisingly Shiro blushed then nodded back at her.

Because of this Pidge blushed more herself, then yawned and leaned on her brother. Matt looked at his sister, then looked at his best friend. Matt knew exactly what was going on..


End file.
